


Sonnet 18

by Maximilinus



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximilinus/pseuds/Maximilinus
Summary: A discussion about shakespeare with Nile
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 17
Kudos: 432





	Sonnet 18

Nile sat at the table, Joe and Nicky were holding hands but she could easily see it on their face that something was wrong, that something was bothering Joe. 

She glanced down. In front of Nicky was a book – a collection of sonnets by one William Shakespeare.

"What's going on?" Nile asked breaking the silence, looking at the pair with intrigue and quite complicated annoyance. 

" _Nicky_. was reading that fucking book again" Joe grimaced, his hand flicked up in an overly dramatic fit of passion.

"Sorry?" Nile asked, being the new one meant she often missed things. 

"Shakespeare wrote a few sonnets about me." Nicky explained in a smirk, a little eer of cheekiness protruded upon his face.

"Oh!" Nile gasped, she was trying very hard to stifle her amusement, "you're jealous."

"Hey!" Joe groaned, "it's not fun hearing another man compare _N_ _icolo_ to a summer's day."

"But you do it so much better, _yusuf."_ Nicky replied before kissing Joe.


End file.
